The True Ultimate Life Form
by RedSakura105
Summary: Shadow thought he was the true ultimate life form, but this is questioned when a mysterious hedgehog named Midnight attacks Shadow. On top of that Shadow has fallen for Amy Rose, and Amy has fell for Shadow as well. Can Shadow defeat Midnight, and protect Amy from the dangers they are about to face?


**Hey guts it's me again uploading a new story obviously XD. I want to try and upload this, and update my other story before I go on vacation for 2 weeks.**

* * *

Ages:

Shadow: over 50 but looks 18

Amy: 15

Sonic: 18

Tails: 13

Knuckles: 21

Cream: 10

Silver: 18

Blaze: 19

Rouge: 21

Sally: 17

Chapter 1: It was a Perfect Day

Amy happily skipped through the streets of Station Square looking for something to do. She soon spotted Shadow sitting up in a tree, so she decided to hang out with him. "Hey Shadow!" Amy greeted happily running up to the tree. Shadow opened one eye to see Amy Rose smiling up at him.

"Hi Rose" he greeted back with his usual serious tone jumping down from the tree. As Shadow jumped down from the tree Amy couldn't help but blush. Ever since she got over Sonic a year ago she has been seeing Shadow in a different light, only this time she actually felt more than her crush with Sonic, she actually felt like this is something more.

"Hey, ummm I was wondering if you want to do something with me, if that's okay?" Amy offered shyly. Shadow looked at her before smirking

"Sure Rose." he answered. She squealed happily hugging Shadow. Shadow's heart rate quicken slightly as she hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her returning her gesture. She smelled like cherries and roses, and Shadow couldn't help but inhale her scent, she felt so light in his arms, like air, and her fur felt so soft. Unlike him she knew how to enjoy life but that hasn't stopped him from developing feelings for the young rose, she reminded him so much of Maria. They let go of each other. Amy smiled happily at him before taking his hand laughing walking off to do what her heart desired and Shadow didn't mind one bit.

The first thing Amy wanted to do is take a few photos at a photo booth happened to see. "C'mon Shadow!" Amy called happily as she ran to the booth. Shadow simply followed her into the photo booth. The first photo was a normal looking one. Amy leaned her head on his shoulder as Shadow's arm was wrapped around her shoulder. the second one was a little more silly. Amy put on a goofy face while Shadow was laughing...yup laughing. It surprised him too. The third one had Amy putting bunny ears behind Shadow's head. They headed out the photo booth with the pictures.

"You look beautiful" Shadow complimented as he looked at the photos. Shadow also noticed that in the first photo that Amy was blushing apple red. He smiled a small smile at that. Amy noticed that, and blushed more than she was already.

"Thank you Shadow" Amy shyly replied looking at the ground. Amy couldn't help it, this felt different than her crush on Sonic. She couldn't describe this feeling, but she did know it felt better than when she that crush on Sonic. The next stop was the park where they walked, and talked, and joked around. "Can't catch me!" Amy said before running off into a large flower field. Shadow smirked at the challenge before internally counting to 30. Once he reached 30 he walked into the field, and he soon heard the sound of giggling, and took off. It took him 15 seconds to find Amy, and catch her. Amy laughed loudly as he picked her up, and proceeded to take her to a bench.

"I won" Shadow concluded before gently placing her down on the bench. Amy pouted playfully sticking out her tongue. Soon Shadow took a seat next to Amy, and the two sat there in a comfortable silence for about a minute before Shadow spoke up. "Are you hungry?" Shadow asked looking at her.

"Yea I am actually" Amy responded holding her stomach in hunger.

"C'mon let's eat" Shadow said getting up with Amy following. They soon came to a small cafe where they entered. They soon were seated, and looking through the menu...well at least Shadow was.

"How come your not looking through the menu?" Shadow asked noticing Amy didn't even touch the menu.

"I always know what I'm going to get" Amy answered sipping her Pepsi they got earlier.

"And what is that?" Shadow questioned putting his menu down.

"Strawberry pancakes with whip cream".

"You know it's 6:30 in the afternoon right?" Shadow spoke.

"Yea, so?" Amy replied looking at Shadow in confusion. Shadow shrugged his shoulders before a familiar chipmunk came up to them.

"Hi Amy! Shadow! How are you today?" Sally Acorn greeted looking at the two hedgehogs. Shadow nodded his head in hello, as Amy talked to Sally.

"Hi Sally, I'm doing great! I've been with Shadow all day!" Amy answered with a wide cheery smile on her face.

"Oh really huh" Sally winked at Amy who blushed at the comment. Shadow smirked feeling happy that he can make her blush like that.

"Oh Sally stop it! How's Sonic" Amy asked. After Amy got over Sonic last year Sally, and Sonic started going out. Amy was happy for both of them, really she was.

"Oh you know how Sonic is, can't stop running off, or eating chili dogs even if he tried" Sally, and Amy laughed before continuing. "So now what do you two want...wait I already know what you want Amy. Strawberry pancakes with whip cream" Sally laughed writing down her order. "You Shadow?"

"A bacon cheeseburger, with curly fries" Shadow informed giving Sally both of their menus. Sally wrote that down quickly before speaking.

"Okay It'll be ready in a little while". Soon Sally walked away leaving Shadow, and Amy alone to talk. Amy did most of the talking, but Shadow listened to every word that Amy had to say.

"You know something Shadow?" Amy asked looking at him.

"What?"

"You are a great listener. I haven't been able to talk to someone like this for a long time" Amy confessed frowning a bit. It's true she couldn't even talk like this to Cream, she doesn't want to annoy them, though she already knows that everyone expect for Cream considers her annoying already. Shadow noticed this and placed his hand on tops of hers that was on the table.

"Rose...whenever you want to talk to me about about anything...I'll be here. I'd never found you annoying. Just a hedgehog who has a lot to say" Shadow said. Amy for the like the hundredth time today blushed. After their food was served, and Shadow being a gentlemen paid for the meal. Soon they were out the door, and Shadow was taking Amy home.

"Shadow thank you for today" Shadow nodded and grinned as they continued. When they got close Shadow picked up on a strange smell...one Shadow never smelled before, and it bothered him. A flash of black and blue zoomed past him but Shadow got him, and Amy out the way. He soon placed Amy behind protectively. "Shadow what's going on?!" Amy asked terrified. Shadow didn't answer because he didn't know.

"Who are you?!" Shadow asked. "Show yourself!" Shadow commanded. The figure soon stepped out from the Shadows revealing a hedgehog the same height as Shadow, with spiky black and dark blue quills. Not as spiky and wild as Shadow was, but spikier than Sonic's.

"Who am I" he mocked smugly, his voice almost as deep as Shadow's. "I am Midnight...the true ultimate life form".

* * *

 **Here we go guys my first chapter. Let me know what you think, and I'm working getting my other story updated. See ya really soon ;)**


End file.
